Don’t Be Lazy!
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: It’s Shikamaru’s wedding day. But he’s being his usual lazy self, is it really laziness or is he afraid to get married? Well one way or the other Temari is not going to let his laziness stop her wedding. Shikamaru X Temari pairing. A bit OOCness, Fluff.


_**Don't Be Lazy!**_

_**By Mrs. Yoshiko Hatake **_

It's Shikamaru's wedding day. But he's being his usual lazy self, is it really laziness or is he afraid to get married? Well one way or the other Temari is not going to let his laziness stop her wedding. Shikamaru X Temari pairing. A bit OOCness, Fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----------------------------

"Where the hell is he?!" Temari said. Naruto and Choji were running around trying to find him. Kiba was trying to keep everyone from not worrying and keeping everyone calm.

Ten-Ten was helping out Kiba. They had a routine going. Sakura and Hinata were trying to keep Temari from breaking down any doors with her fan.

"Shikamaru!!!" Naruto called out opening a door.

"BAKA! THIS IS THE BRIDE'S ROOM! GET OUT AND KEEP SEARCHING!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto slinked back and nodded, before running off in fear.

Temari rubbed her temples in anger, her wedding dress was a long gown, with a long train that was going to trail behind her as she walked down the aisle. Even then she didn't get to, do that. Thank god she wasn't humiliated at the altar, Naruto and Choji had realized Shikamaru wasn't there yet. So Naruto bolted from his seat, giving a signal to Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Ten-Ten.

The kunoichi stopped Temari from entering the hall, and Kiba and Ten-Ten drew attention away from the others to them.

"Where could that idiot be?! HE WILL NOT RUIN MY BIG DAY!" She yelled kicking the chair she was sitting in out the nearby window with a crash.

----------------------------

At the crashing noise. Kiba started dancing and Ten-Ten took over the piano to play an upbeat dance for him. How Ten-Ten knew how to play the piano was unknown to all.

----------------------------

Choji had checked out all the rooms in the church and stopped Naruto from continuing in the same path he went.

"It's no use…you check his house and the rest of Konoha." He said.

"Wait…do you hear that-??" Naruto said and cupped his ear as he tried to listen closer to the unknown sound.

It was a low snoring noise. Naruto looked to Choji and Choji looked to him. They took off in the direction and ran into the Groom's dressing room. Shikamaru was in the corner, sitting in the chair which was leaning back on it's hind legs, with the sleeping man in it.

"SHIKAMARU!!" The two friends yelled out. The chair dropped down back on all four of it's legs.

"How troublesome…" He muttered and rubbed the back of his head, "What do you all want?"

"What do we want?! Your psycho woman is on our backs making us find you-!! Get out into that church now!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah…besides, they're having enough trouble keeping her from breaking down anything…She gets scary when she's mad…" Choji said with a bleak face at the memory of narrowly dodging a chair.

Shikamaru muttered something about him not wanting to get married to a psycho like her and something else about his best friends being wimps…

Either way, what the two did to him after was not very pretty…

----------------------------

One way or the other, Shikamaru was at the altar waiting for his soon-to-be-wife. The music had started and Ten-Ten had quickly walked up the aisle, she was told not to dawdle. Hinata and Sakura sat back in their seats, and Naruto did the same with Kiba, who was still beet red from his last performance. Which involved a broom, some string, a chair, a banana, and his dog.

The bride walked down the aisle, everyone had stood for her, then was seated when she reached her husband. He looked at her with a smile and she looked back at him with the same.

----------------------------

"You may now kiss the bride." He said, and Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Temari on the lips, his new wife.

Everyone cheered and they rushed off down the aisle while everyone else followed them. As they walked out Temari leaned over to him a bit while holding his hand.

"Where were you?" Temari whispered to him.

"I took a nap…I got tired of waiting for you girls to get ready, so I just fell asleep. Taku…What is it with you girls and taking so long to get ready?" Wrong answer.

"You were napping?! You lazy bum!" Temari snapped and threw the bouquet into the air. The unsuspecting people looked up and watched as the girls reached up to catch it but it landed in Kiba's arms.

The unknowing boy, didn't notice that nearly every single gay man in the area looked at him with an evil look. While in the trees our most famous one, Orochimaru watched him with a glint in his eyes. He screamed and threw the bouquet in the air, which landed into Ten-Ten's arms. She looked at Neji with a slight blush as Kiba ran off, screaming only to slam into Hinata.

All the while Temari had dragged Shikamaru away and they had their first real fight, but he was just listening while she was yelling about having to wait for him. He finally shut her up by sealing it with a kiss.

----------------------------

I think Taku means Geez…in Japanese, of course. XD. Oh and with Kiba's little performance, use your imagination. (insert evil laugh from the writer) Thank you High School Girls. (This is another anime…)

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
